Grover's Merry Christmas
by Fierce Kitten
Summary: Grover visits Santa Claus. Uh... that it. A Christmas Special I wrote for my sister. Enjoy. One-Shot.


Grover's Merry Christmas

Disclaimer: I do not own Grover or any other Percy Jackson characters…. Nor do I own Santa Claus…. This is a fan based parody….

Dedicated to: My Sister

Setting: After book one, before book two

Grover was on a mission: find Pan. His search brought him to the North Pole. Why? Because nobody had looked there. It was cold, with no flowers or enchiladas. It was three days until Christmas, and he was really missing his friends.

"I wonder how Percy's doing?" he wondered out loud. His hooves sunk into the snow, and he felt like his hind courters would fall off. He was cold, and rather wet. And he wanted enchiladas.

"I want to go home!" Grover yelled into the howling wind, "Or at least somewhere warm!"

He shuddered, the cold biting at his skin. His backpack was heavy on his shoulders, so he took it off and sat down in the wet snow.

Unzipping his pack, he pulled out a rolled up pair of socks. Percy had given them to him back at Yancy Academy. _"They're for good luck!" Percy had said, "Lucky, if smelly, gym socks!" _

Smelly was right. Percy kept them at home for most of the year, and Smelly Gabe's stench would seep into them. But it wasn't just that; Percy refused to wash them, so they stunk of sweat, dirt, and whatever else Percy stepped in. Grover could smell the distinct be redolent of rotting pizza.

"Thanks, Percy…." Grover muttered, smiling as he slipped them on his feet. Ah… the warmness! Thank you, thank you, thank you, Percy!

Grover leaned back, resting his head against his backpack. He closed his eyes, sighing. He pulled a blanket out from his pack, and laid it on top of himself.

"Mmmmm… enchiladas…." He murmured, "Coke cans… Tacos…."

Grover hadn't noticed the deer approaching. He _did_ notice the deer trying to get his sock off.

"Ouch!" Grover yelped, sitting up faster than Annie Oakley (incidentally, a daughter of Ares) could shoot a coin, as the deer had accidently bitten his big toe.

The deer jumped backward and bleated in surprise. _What's your problem, Little Satyr? I just want your sock!_

Grover blinked. "_Why_ do you want my sock?"

The deer bleated again. _It smells good!_

Grover couldn't imagine something that smelled worse. He looked back down at his socks and then back at the deer. The deer was bigger than most his age….

_A reindeer! _Grover realized. The reindeer pawed the ground sheepishly. Grover pulled his blanket tighter around himself.

"Hello, Young Fawn," Grover said, "Where's your mother and father?"

_Dad's busy,_ the fawn said, kneeing the snow, _and Mom's with the other does…._

Grover nodded. The fawn was looking longingly at his sock. Grover raised an eyebrow. "How can my socks smell nice?"

The fawn sighed wistfully. _They smell like pizza… and blue cookies…._ The fawn looked close to fainting. The smell was obviously too wonderful for him.

Grover stood, putting his backpack back on his shoulders. He swallowed hard. "Who are you, Young Fawn?"

_My name's Blaze!_ The fawn said, excited. _What's your name?_

"Grover."

_Grover? Like, a grove? Like, an orchard?_ Blaze bounced up and down. _I like that name! _

"Do you know where the god Pan is?" Grover asked.

_The god? _Blaze looked at Grover for a moment then smiled. _Oh! Oh, yeah! I know where the god is! Up that hill! Up that hill!_

Grover's spirits rose. "Can you take me to him?!"

_Yes, yes, I can! Follow me! Follow me!_ The fawn raced up the hill. Grover hurried after him. The young fawn was a lively one, and seemed to be the deer equivalent to a human five-year-old. He galloped up the hill, with Grover right behind.

_Come on, come, Satyr Grover! He's this way! This way! _

Grover reached the top of the hill, and caught his breath. Before him was a beautiful medieval castle. It looked brand new, like it had been completed yesterday, but it radiated with years of experience. Grover trembled. Was the great god Pan in this castle? Could he really be…?

But surely he wasn't _happy_ here? There were no plants… no trees, or blueberry bushes…. Grover liked blueberry bushes…. He had a crush on one in his third year of second grade…. But that was beside the point. Could the great god Pan really be in this land of snow and cold?

_Come on!_ Blaze shouted, _The god is up this way! In the castle, with the misses!_

Grover scrunched up his eye brows. Did Pan have a wife? Aex… He was rumored to have a wife named Aex… She had Zeus's child, but called him the son of Pan, or so they story goes. Was she really Pan's wife? Grover couldn't remember. So many mortals made things up, and it had been a very, very long time since anyone had ever seen the god.

_Come on, Grover!" _Grover shrugged, and followed his new little friend. Blaze trotted in the snow, occasionally looking at Grover's socks hungrily. Grover followed the little deer into the castle, and mentally prepared himself to meet Pan.

"Why, Blaze, who is this? No, no! Let me guess…."

…That didn't sound like Pan. Nor did he look like Pan. The man, or really _boy_, before him was human, with a mop of white hair and bright blue eyes. He wore a red business suit and black boots. He lounged in a kingly chair, an incredibly long list in one hand. His seeing eyeglasses rested on the brim of his nose, giving him a skeptical look.

"Ah, Grover Underwood!" he said, snapping his fingers, "Born 26 years ago in the woods of Camp Half-Blood. Friends often describe you as kind, brave, but a terrible reed pipe player. All you asked for last year for Christmas was a searcher's license… and some Victorian furniture to munch on." The boy, who could have only been twelve, sat up straight, "So how's searching for Pan going? Glad I gave Sally Jackson that pamphlet for Yancy Academy last Christmas?"

Grover blinked once, then twice. The boy was watching him with curiosity. Grover said the one thing that came to mind: "You're not Pan."

The boy laughed. "No. No, I'm not," he giggled, "Can you guess who I am?"

Grover's tongue wouldn't let him speak. The boy giggled, rolling over in his seat. His laughter sounded like Christmas bells chiming happily in the midnight air.

"I'll give you a hint. I'm the son of Aphrodite and Hypnos, goddess of love and the god of sleep," he smiled friendlily. Grover stared.

"White hair…. Red suit…" the boy raised an eyebrow. Grover stared.

"Chris, just tell the poor boy," a woman's voice said. Grover whipped around to see a teenage girl walk in holding a plate of cookies. She looked about seventeen, with brown hair and green eyes. She wore a fancy Christmas style dress that looked stunning on her. She winked at Grover.

"Nice to meet you, Mr. Underwood."

"This is my wife, Jessica, daughter of the goddess Chinoe and the god Bes," the boy, Chris, said.

Jessica curtsied. "I'd like to look older, twenty-five at least, but my husband insists upon looking like a child, so I choose to look underage as well." She smiled apologetically, and then playfully scowled at her husband.

"Wait…" Grover said, "You're…?"

"Gods," Chris said, smiling. The boy looked at his list one more time and stood up. He walked over to Grover and held out a hand, "Nice to meet you, Grover."

Grover took the god's hand, not sure what else he was supposed to do. They shook hands, and Grover fainted.

Grover woke up in a soft bed, and he wondered if he was back at the Big House for some reason or maybe even back at Yancy Academy. But no… His surroundings were that of a medieval castle, and a medieval castle that a little kid decorated at that. Grover groaned and sat up.

"When you faint, you shout the word 'food'…." A female voice said, and Grover sat bolt upright. Jessica, Chris's beautiful wife, stood in the doorway with a cup of hot chocolate. She approached Grover and handed him the warm drink.

"Am I dreaming?" Grover asked.

"No, Mr. Underwood," Jessica said, smiling, "Come. Chris will explain everything."

"I know a Chris…" Grover said, his wits still not firmly intact, "Hermes cabin, little Hispanic boy, Chris Rodriguez."

"Yes…" Jessica smiled, giggling, and motioned for Grover to follow her. She led him down the hallway. Grover looked around at the décor. Banners hung on the wall, pictures of Christmas embroidered in the fabric. Frosty the Snowman dancing with the children, Rudolf's red noise glowing bright, the baby Jesus being born in a manger…. Grover was in awe, staring at these magnificent scenes.

"Chris is in here," Jessica said, pointing out a door. Grover felt his knees buckle. His nervousness came back. A god… He was visiting a god's home. Jessica giggled and nudged him forward. Grover entered the room.

Chris was sitting on his throne, looking happy to see Grover. Grover waved a little, not sure what else to do.

"Welcome Grover!" Chris said, "You know who I am?"

"Chris, son of Aphrodite and Hypnos?"

Chris laughed. "Yes that, but whom else am I?"

Grover's mind went blank. Chris laughed.

"Don't be so nervous! I'll give you a hint," Chris grinned, "Chris Cringle, the name I met my wife under, is a pseudonym. My real name is Nicolas."

Grover's eyes widened.

"Guessed yet?" Chris/Nicolas giggled, "The mortals call me Santa Claus."

Grover nearly fainted again. Nicolas appeared at his side and caught him before he hit the ground.

"Please don't faint again, Grover. Look, you spilt your hot chocolate," Nicolas said, smiling. Grover made a noise that might have meant 'okay' or 'save me'. Nicolas laughed.

"Sit down, Grover," Nicolas said, gesturing to his throne. Grover made a terrified noise.

"No, no, no! I could never…."

"Please, I insist!" Nicolas said kindly. He nudged Grover forward, and gently placed him on his throne. Grover trembled.

"Tell me," Nicolas said, kneeling down, "What brings you here?"

"L-looking for Pan…."

Nicolas gestured to his castle, "Pan is not here."

"Oh… Sorry to have disturbed you…." Grover got up to leave, but Nicolas took his hands in his own.

"Please, stay a little longer," Nicolas said, "It's been so long since I've been able to visit with children. I merely pop in one night a year when they're asleep. I'd like to talk." Nicolas smiled encouragingly, "How are things?"

"Um… there was almost a huge war amongst the gods, the son of Poseidon was found, and Pan is still missing."

"Ah, yes, Percy!" Nicolas grinned, not seeming to care about the almost-war or the absentness of Pan, "That's one nice little boy! All he asked for Christmas last year was for his mom to be happy! Sweet young man, that one is."

"Yes…" Grover sipped his coco, hands shaking. Nicolas perched himself on the armrest of his throne, one arm around Grover's shoulders.

"That reminds me…." Nicolas said, pursing his lips, "I haven't checked up on Percy in two days. So many kids…." Nicolas sighed and snapped his fingers. A little boy… no, an _elf_ came running to his side.

"Yes, Master Claus?"

"I'll need the SnowBall. Would you mind getting it for me?"

"Yes, sir! Of course, Master Claus!"

"And Winkle!" Nicolas called after the little elf as the green uniformed munchkin began running off, "Please, call me Nic!"

"Yes, Master Nic, sir. Of course." The elf named Winkle hurried off frantically. Nicolas sighed.

"He'll forget in an hour…." Nicolas turned his attention back on Grover, "So, Grover, any special Christmas wish you want? Christmas is two days from now."

Grover looked at Nicolas in alarm. "Two days? It's three days away!"

Nicolas pursed his lips. "No, no, Grover. It's two days. You were asleep for five hours. It's two o'clock in the morning."

"Two in the…" Grover felt light headed. He needed to be out there, looking for Pan, instead of wasting his time sleeping. Oh, why did he faint? Why? Nicolas laughed.

"Calm down, Grover my boy. A few days of rest won't kill you. Pan's waited years and years to be found; he can wait a bit longer."

Could he read minds?

"Of course I can. I'm Santa Claus." Nicolas laughed and Grover blushed.

"I… I didn't mean to be rude, your… um… godliness."

Nicolas shook his head. "I am not offended, Grover Underwood. I am used to children, who speak their minds whether it is insulting or not. The truth's the truth, right? But come. Let us retire to the living room."

Nicolas stood up, and Grover followed. They entered a big living room, larger than any Grover had seen before. It had a high ceiling, a humongous fireplace with a blazing fire, and four dark green couches. The whole room was decorated elaborately for Christmas. Two gigantic trees were standing guard in the far corners of the room, decked with miles of tinsel, strings and strings of popcorn and cranberries, thousands of twinkling lights of all colors, a six winged angel sitting atop each, and millions of golden ball ornaments. Upon closer examination, each little golden ball had a three-dimensional bust of a child inside. Grover blushed when he found an ornament with his own face smiling at him from the center.

"Found your ornament?" Nicolas asked, lounging on one of the couches. Grover glanced at Nicolas and nodded shyly. Nicolas smiled. Holly was stung all around the room. Bells hung from the ceiling, coupled with paper snowflakes. An army of plush snowmen smiled from the mantel, candy canes perched along the edge. Grover had never seen something so beautiful in his life, all the gold and red and green and white.

"So tell me, Grover," Nicolas said, getting Grover's attention again, "What would you like for Christmas?"

_If he can read minds… why does he bother asking_? Grover wondered and mumbled something about not wanting to put Nicolas through any trouble.

"Nonsense about the trouble! I'm taking care of 6,791,532,813 people this year. You're not any trouble at all," Nicolas smiled, "And I ask because I like to." Grover blushed.

_That mind reading can get annoying…._

"Jessie says the same thing," Nicolas laughed. Grover's blush turned a deeper shade of red.

_I need to be more careful with my thoughts. Oh, if only he couldn't read minds! Wait. That's disrespectful. I'm sorry! I didn't mean to. I really wish he couldn't read minds… Stop that! He can hear you! Oh, great, now I'm talking to myself… thinking to myself… oh, Hades' boxers!_ Grover grinded his teeth, frustrated with himself. Nicolas was rolling over on his couch with laughter.

"S-sit down, dear Grover! Ha ha! Live a little! It's no big deal!" Nicolas clamped a hand over his own mouth, tears accumulating in the corners of his blue eyes. He gave a great "HA!" then let loose a calming breath and settled down.

"What are you laughing so hard about, Chris?" Jessica asked, popping her head into the room, "Do you need your medications?"

"I'm a god, Jessie; I don't take medications," Nicolas said in mock dignity. Jessica smiled smugly at him.

"You should." Nicolas childishly stuck his tongue out at her. The words 'you're such a child' seemed ready to leap from her mouth, but instead she said "I'm going out to Japan for the evening – get some fresh air. Would you like me to get you anything? Milk? Cookies?"

"Oh…" Nicolas licked his lips hungrily, "I better not, dear. I'll be eating billions of cookies soon…. I'd better lay off 'till then."

"Suit yourself, darling. I'm going to enjoy the Japanese air." Jessica clicked her fingers and, to Grover's astonishment, became a fully grown Asian woman. "How do I look, Chris?"

Nicolas nodded approvingly. "Adorable."

Jessica disappeared, and Nicolas looked back at Grover, a smitten look in his eyes. "Isn't she _perfect_?" Grover wasn't sure how to respond, so he sipped his coco. Nicolas curled up like a kitten on the couch.

"You're not answering my question, Grover. What would you like for Christmas? Answer, before I insist you sit on my knee and tell me."

Grover spluttered in his coco, and spilt some on the rug. He wasn't sure if it was possible for a satyr his size to sit on the lap of a twelve-year-old-looking god, but he didn't want to find out.

"I… I dunno… To find Pan?"

Nicolas nodded. "Yes. Sadly, I don't know where Pan is…." Grover's shoulders sagged. Not even Santa Claus knows where Pan is.

"But, I'm sure we'll think of something," Nicolas smiled, patting the seat next to him, "Sit down. Enjoy the fire."

Grover sat. Nicolas's eyes twinkled as Winkle the elf returned, clutching a gigantic snowball.

"Thank you, Winkle!" Nicolas cooed, taking the snowball from him. Winkle bowed low, his green Caubeen hat falling to the floor. The elf's pointed ears turned bright red and he scrambled to pick it up. Nicolas giggled.

"Grover? Will you do the honors?" Nicolas asked as Winkle rushed out of the room. Grover blinked.

"The… honor of what?"

Nicolas laughed. "I'll show you." He took the snowball and drew a circle with his finger. "Percy Jackson, age thirteen," he said.

Light shone from the circle he drew. A picture appeared, and Grover could see Percy sleeping soundly in his bed. Grover smiled as Percy mumbled something like "Grover, stop… _tickling_ me. Anabeth, wha'd you… give him that… feather for?" and then snored loudly. Tubes of wrapping paper were stacked dangerously above his bed, and one of them toppled down, smacking Percy painfully on the head. The son of Poseidon jerked awake, groaned, pushed the tube of paper off his bed, and flopped back down. He was snoring again in about three seconds.

"Is this spying?" Grover asked.

"Yes. Ever tried it? It's fun."

"Uh…" Grover didn't answer. Truth was, he was afraid of spying on people. Terrified of getting caught. Nicolas, of course, knew that.

"Here," Nicolas said, handing Grover the snowball. Grover jumped, because the snowball was warm and not cold, and didn't melt in his hands. "Just touch the SnowBall, and say someone's name and age, and they'll appear there. Sorry, it doesn't work for gods."

Grover thought about it, and placed a finger on the picture. "Anabeth Chase, age thirteen."

The picture swirled and was replaced with Anabeth creeping down the stairs of her father's house. She was rubbing her grey eyes and, by the way she kept swallowing, it was obvious she was going to get a drink of water. A light was on in her living room, and Anabeth noticed. She tensed. After all, it was 2:30 in the morning, and half-bloods have to be careful. She reached down and pulled her bright pink, elephant night shorts up to her thigh. For a second, Grover couldn't see why, but when the moonlight caught the shiny black sheath strapped to her thigh, and Anabeth pulled her bronze knife out from it, he understood.

"Careful, Anabeth…." Grover whispered. Anabeth crept toward the door, bronze dagger held high, and peered into the living room.

The SnowBall seemed to know that Grover wanted to see inside the room, and it's focus swiveled to the crack in the door, and zoomed in. Anabeth gave a tiny gasp, and Grover understood why. A monster Anabeth could handle calmly. _This_, on the other hand, she couldn't.

The living room was decked out for Christmas. Five stockings hung on the fireplace: Daddy, Mommy, Anabeth, Bobby, Matthew. Anabeth's father, a blond, brown eyed man, was in there. Her stepmom, a pretty Asian lady with red streaks in her black hair, was also there. They were kissing under the mistletoe.

"Oh, Anabeth…."

"Poor girl…." Nicolas said, nodding.

The screen zoomed out and focused on Anabeth again. She was slowly lowering her knife, her arm relaxing. But she shook ever so slightly. She backed away and hurried back up the stairs. She rushed into her room (which she suspected had been a guestroom for some time) and slammed the door shut. Grover's heart went out to the daughter of Athena as she crawled into bed on shaky arms and buried her face into her pillow before letting loose a torrent of tears.

Grover leaned back on the couch and closed his eyes. He looked at Nicolas, who was frowning.

"You know… She never got over the fact that her father married someone other than her mom…." Grover told Nicolas.

"I know," Nicolas said, sighing. He seemed ages older._ Then again_, Grover thought, _he_ is _ages older than he looks_. Nicolas took the SnowBall from Grover.

"I don't like people to be unhappy during Christmas time," he murmured, "Annie's such a good little girl, too."

Grover raised an eyebrow. _Annie? _He'd never heard that nickname for Anabeth before. He was used to Percy and Clarisse calling her 'Wise Girl' and it just seemed like she couldn't have any other nickname. Grover wondered briefly how she'd react if he started calling her Annie… then decided he better not try.

"Uh… Lord Nicolas?" Grover asked, "What's the matter?"

Nicolas's face was screwed up in concentration. He waved a hand at Grover, as if to tell him 'shut up, I'm concentrating'. Grover shut up.

Nicolas held a hand up to the SnowBall and murmured something. His eyes went blank, and then began to glow Alice blue. Grover's eyes widened as the tips of Nicolas's fingers began to glow as well, and then his hands, arms, torso, and then his entire body glowed. His white hair floated in the air as if the god was underwater. Suddenly, quite abruptly, everything returned to normal, and Nicolas was smiling.

"There!" Nicolas said, grinning from ear to ear. Grover was stupefied for a moment, and then his attention was directed to the SnowBall.

Anabeth had stopped crying. Her face had turned up to look at the window. Outside, a tiny bird had perched itself on the windowsill. It was a tiny chickadee, pecking at the glass, asking in its silent bird talk to come inside. Anabeth propped herself up on her hands and smiled clumsily at the bird.

"Aren't you cold?" her tiny voice asked. She sounded miles and miles away…. Grover reminded himself that she was.

Anabeth pulled open the window and the bird flew in. It perched on her dresser and cocked its head to one side, examining her.

Anabeth giggled, smiling.

The image faded away and all that was left was a blank, smooth white surface. Nicolas put down the SnowBall, and looked Grover in the eye. "No one should be unhappy this time of year."

Grover nodded. Nicolas took off his seeing eyeglasses and whipped them on his red suit jacket. "You know, your socks smell terrible." Grover blushed, and Nicolas ruffled his hair. "You've got some handsome horns coming in."

"They're still very small…." Grover mumbled.

"Ah, they'll grow. Would you like to stay until Christmas? I'd hate for you to be out in the cold."

"Ah! No, no! I c-can't intrude like that! I mean… I mean…!"

"I'm a god and you're a satyr? Nonsense! You sound like my elves! They always protest when I ask them to have Christmas breakfast with Jessie and me," Nicolas got to his feet, "Please stay with us. Just until Christmas? It would make Jessie and me so very happy."

How could Grover turn down that face? Saint Nick had been practicing his puppy dog pout. Grover sighed. "Alright…."

"Yes! Thank you! Your company is most appreciated!"

"Isn't there… something I could do to help? I don't want to be a – "

"You are not a burden!"

"Well… at least let me help out the elves, or something."

Nicolas seemed to be considering Grover's words. "Well… The elves get touchy when people try to help them make the toys. But… I suppose…" he clapped his hands together, thinking of the solution, "You could help me deliver the presents on Christmas Eve! It'll fun!"

And thus begun Grover's Christmas Adventure.

The next day was chaos. True, unadulterated chaos. Grover was tossed about by elves and reindeer, all bustling to get ready for Christmas. Nicolas was bombarded with questions: "Is this the right color?", "Timmy was good, right?", "Lucy wanted the blond doll, correct?", etc. It was like the North Pole exploded. Grover couldn't see the floor with all the little green-uniformed elves running around, and he nearly lost an eye twice because of the reindeer's antlers. Grover decided it should be illegal for reindeer to be allowed indoors.

"One at a time!" Nicolas shouted, flustered. He was checking his list, examining toys, and making corrections, seemingly all at the same time. Grover decided it was best to stay out of his way and tiptoed outside. The aurora borealis hung in the sky like a beautiful blanket of color. Grover smiled at he gazed up at it. No wonder Nicolas chose this spot for his Christmas Castle.... It was beautiful.

A snowball smacked Grover beside the head. He spun around to see two little snow fairies only one foot tall giggling. One was a boy, the other a girl, and they appeared to be twins. Grover kicked some snow playfully in their direction and they laughed harder, dodging it.

_Grover! Grover!_

Fawn hooves stampeded their way towards Grover, nearly plowing over the snow fairies. The fairies beat their little wings and took flight right in time, and were now cursing the little fawn in some gibberish language. The fawn nearly ran right into Grover, but stopped four inches from Grover's chest.

"Hi, Blaze," Grover said. Blaze brayed laughter and danced around.

_See, see? I showed you the way!_

"You certainly did."

_Ah…._ Blaze sighed,_ You still have the tasty smelling socks…_

Grover looked down at the nasty smelling socks on his feet. He smiled at Blaze, but didn't correct him.

_Hey, Grover? Can I show you something?_

Grover blinked at Blaze and nodded. The little fawn leaped into the air and galloped off. Grover ran to keep up, but since four lets are better than two, Blaze was still a good ways ahead of Grover. He led Grover through the snow and out back to the stables. Actually, they weren't so much 'stables' as 'mini mansions for reindeer'; they were _really_ nice. Chiron might not have stuck up his nose at these. Blaze rushed to the back and darted into his stall *cough! – bedroom – cough!*. Grover followed up behind him, panting.

"B-Blaze… What is it?" Grover asked. Blaze was sniffing at a barrel of hay, and then stuck his nose in it. Grover stared at the little deer until he pulled four carrots held together by a big red ribbon out from the hay. Blaze presented it for Grover. Grover blinked.

"For me?"

Blaze nodded. Grover tentatively took the carrots and held them tight to his chest. He thought for a moment, watching Blaze trot about happily, and then removed his socks.

"I have a gift for you, too, Blaze…." Grover said, holding out the socks to Blaze. The fawn's eyes lit up, and he snatched the socks.

_Really, Grover?! Aw, man! This is so great!_ Blaze chewed happily on the socks, laying down on the floor. _They taste as good as they smell!_

Grover raised an eyebrow. Then he shrugged. _I guess demigod sweat tastes good to a deer. _

As the sky got darker, Grover was inside the house playing cards with Jessica and loosing horribly. He just lost disgracefully, Pair to Royal Flush, when a coo-coo clock went off. He and Jessica looked up just as Nicolas raced into the room.

"Come on, Grover! We've got presents to deliver!"

Grover stood up and followed Nicolas outside. A large, red sleigh with golden, swirling patters painted on the side sat in the snow. Nine reindeer were hooked up to it, silver bells glittering on their harnesses. The lead reindeer was smaller than the first eight, and had a bright red nose: Rudolph. Blaze was there, too, but was not hooked up to the sleigh. He had Percy's left sock in his mouth and was showing it to one of the reindeer.

_It smells very good, son. Oh, look! There's Santa! Pay your respects, Blaze._

Blaze turned and bowed his head to Nicolas. Nicolas patted his head and hopped into the sleigh. "That's a sweet little boy you've got there, Blitzen."

Blaze's father, Blitzen, nodded and nuzzled Blaze before telling him to get back to his mama. Blaze ran passed Grover and said _Thank you! I'll cherish it always!_ He then disappeared from sight.

Grover hopped into the sleigh and secured his backpack to his back. Nicolas patted Grover's arm. "The first take off's the hardest. Try to keep hold of your dinner."

"Huh?"

Nicolas grinned and turned his attention to his reindeer. "On Dasher, on Dancer, on Prancer and Vixen! On Comet, on Cupid, on Donner, and Blitzen! Full steam ahead, Rudolph!" The deer took off… and Grover nearly fell out of the sleigh. Wind whipped past them. They twisted and turned in the air faster than a rollercoaster. They landed suddenly and Grover was thrown forward in his seat. Nicolas patted his back gently and Grover threw up on the god's shoes.

"There, there…." Nicolas said, pulling a rag out of nowhere and cleaning off his boots, "I'm going to handle this one. You just let your stomach settle." Grover was about to say something, but Nicolas had disappeared. Grover shivered, his head feeling light. It was cold here, snowing. Dasher looked back at Grover.

_Are you alright, friend of Santa?_

Grover nodded, shivering. He wished he was somewhere warm.

"Ah! So that's your Christmas wish." Grover jumped as Nicolas showed up out of nowhere. Nicolas smiled at him. Grover swallowed.

"Are you already done?"

"Yup!"

"How?"

"I'm a god; I can go as fast as I want."

Nicolas took up the reigns again, and Grover asked "Where are we?"

"Russia."

"Wow, really?" Nicolas nodded. They set off again, but this time Grover was prepared for the ultrasonic speed. He wasn't sure what magic Nicolas was using to keep his molecules intact, but he was thankful. They landed on the rooftop of another house and this time, Nicolas insisted that Grover come along. Grover wasn't sure how they were getting into the house – this one had no chimney – but Nicolas insisted it was fine.

"But how are we getting inside?" Grover asked. Nicolas laughed.

"Take my hand."

Grover hesitated, and then took Nicolas's gloved hand. The world swirled before him, and then straightened out. But now he stood in the living room of a Russian family, gazing out the window at the night sky, trying to figure out what just happened.

"Here," Nicolas said, and clicked his fingers. Two presents appeared in Grover's hands, one for a boy named Luka and another for a girl named Sasha. Nicolas produced five more and placed them on the floor.

"Find a spot, Grover," he whispered, "Luka and Sasha were especially good this year."

Grover quickly found a spot of floor he liked the looks of and put the gifts down. Nicolas smiled and closed his eyes.

Clapping his hands together, Nicolas muttered something that sounded like a summoning spell. In a second, a tiny puppy with a big red ribbon was amongst the gifts, sleeping. Grover looked at the puppy. Nicolas smiled and took Grover's hand again.

"Come on, Grover," he whispered, "We have a whole night ahead of us."

They covered Russia, Japan, China, Italy, Germany, Egypt, and over 200 other countries. They had just finished Canada when they landed somewhere Grover recognized.

"This is Percy's place!" Grover said excitedly.

"Yes, it is," Nicolas said, smiling, "Take my hand."

Grover took Nicolas's hand and was suddenly in Percy's living room. Grover had been here before, but not in the dark and quiet. Yet he knew they layout and managed not to trip over the coffee table. Grover laughed, and then started to cry. He whipped the tears away, and tried to suppress the laughter. He hadn't seen Percy in months. There was a new photograph on the mantle. Grover swallowed; his throat burned.

"Now, now…." Nicolas said, "Come on, Grover. There will be no sad faces on Christmas. Here." Nicolas snapped his fingers and four presents appeared in Grover's arms. "Can you put these in _just_ the right place? Pretty please?" Nicolas gave Grover his puppy dog eyes, and Grover couldn't help but smile.

He put Percy's and his mom's presents in separate piles. Nicolas nodded approvingly, and snapped his fingers again making a few more presents appear. Grover grinned, imagining Percy's face on Christmas and wishing he could be around to see it, and Nicolas took his hand.

"Are you ready?"

Grover nodded. They were suddenly back in the sleigh, getting ready for lift off. Grover let his mind drift to his friends. Percy was thirteen now. Grover smiled. He wondered when he'd see the son of Poseidon again.

Grover was pulled out of his thoughts as the sleigh touched down on a beach. Grover looked at Nicolas, who was smiling.

"Welcome, Grover Underwood, so 'some place warm'. This is your stop."

Grover was staring at Nicolas.

"You wanted to be somewhere warm, right? Here we are."

Grover opened his mouth, speechless. Nicolas smiled.

"Go find Pan. Then go find your friends. Merry Christmas."

So, Grover spent his Christmas Eve on a beach, staring dreamily into the night sky.

_Merry Christmas, Nicolas…. Hey, do I smell the Wild? _

End.


End file.
